Bulma and Puar's Day of Fun
by BulmaLegsOpen
Summary: It all started with a frightened Puar and turned into one big episode of lust involving the WHOLE Z CREW in the middle of the park. R&R if you wish.
1. Fun in the Park

Disclaimer: We do NOT own DBZ.  
  
One day Bulma was strolling along the sidewalk on a bright sunny day. Little did Puar know what was in store for her. Yamcha was sitting in the park not to far away from Puar when suddenly there came a loud BANG!!!!!!! He quickly ran to the screaming Puar eager to know what just happened. But he didn't need to ask because the image said it all. Bulma was practing to get her degree as a whore by using Puar as an "assistant." Yamcha's eyes grew wide with excitement as he urged Puar on. Puar then started to pant loudly and went WWWWWWWEEEEEEE!!!! Suddenly, as if Yamcha being there wasn't enough, a drunken pair of Sayians, Goku and Vegeta, were coming closer to the scene of action. "Hey, I need to get in to this since that is my damn wife. It's not fair.I haven't gotten anything that good in at least 2 days!" said a scolding Vegeta. Vegeta then threw his beer bottle at Puar and knocked her out. Suddenly, Goku appears naked with a cowboy hat on and Bulma starts to ride him. "Hell ya! This feels good!" said a half drunken Goku. Sadly for Goku, Chi Chi appeared with a lot of groceries. She dropped the bag and then before she could say anything Vegeta was on top of her. 


	2. The Chaos Continues

Here's chapter two and since we got five reviews then we decided to make this one a little more, well written.  
  
~The Chaos Continues~  
  
Chi Chi was dazed and confused, but she wasn't left with much time to think due to the fact Vegeta was now humping her like a wild animal.  
  
"Ahhhh.." Chi Chi began to scream.  
  
"Dude. I don't know what's going on today, but I've gotta get in on it" Yamcha then jumped upon an overly exhausted Puar.  
  
After about ten minutes Piccolo and Tien came onto the scene. "What the hell is going on here?!" Piccolo shouted over the group.  
  
Everyone stopped and looked at each other. Goku scratched his head, "Well see it's like this Piccolo, Vegeta and I.."  
  
"Ahh to hell with your excuses Goku, now move aside" Piccolo then grabbed Goku by the arm and threw him off of Bulma. Goku landed hard on his ass. "Geezzz..man, Piccolo all you had to do was ask for a turn."  
  
"Hey, nice hat Goku!" Tien said as everyone around him were getting friskier by the second. Tien began to feel something strange on his leg and became startled. He glanced down and to his sheer horror Goku was now humping his leg.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL! Not the leg, not the leg" Tien shouted.  
  
"Yee-haw. I'm a real cowboy. Say my name three eyes" Goku said waving his hat around with his right hand.  
  
~Meanwhile at Kami's lookout~  
  
Dende: "Man would you check those guys out down there, Mr. Popo.  
  
Mr. Popo: "What do you call that Dende?"  
  
Dende: "An orgy Mr. Popo. Shesh. Where have you been these past few hundred years?"  
  
Mr. Popo: "Kami and I used to do something like that only there were about three of him and one of me. Whew did I work up a sweat and my ass was killing me for weeks."  
  
Dende looks over at Mr. Popo in shock.  
  
Whelp that is chapter two. Making any sense yet? Of coarse it isn't. It wasn't meant to. 


	3. Trouble up above

Chapter 3  
  
Dende just continued to look at Mr. Popo and then Mr. Popo looked back and smiled with a sly grin. "You know it's not as bad as you think." said Mr. Popo. "In fact, I'll prove it to you," said Mr. Popo, "It's really fun." Mr. Popo grabs Dende and starts to go at it. Dende looks very confused and said, "Kami Help! Get him off me." Kami runs over and looks at them smiling. "Ah, the joys of sex," said Kami, "I remember my first time." Suddenly, Kami jumps on Mr. Popo's back and they all are going at it now.  
  
Back on Earth, everyone seems to be enjoying themselves when a couple coming watching in the park looking at the trees. "Oh, my goodnes," said the girl, "That looks like fun." "Yea, I'll say." said the boy. They look at each other and then head in toward the group. The girl stripped off her clothes and the guy starting to unbutton his pants. The man jumps on Vegeta. "Oh yea," said the boy, "This one has a great back with strong muscles." 


End file.
